Chronicle 4 Magi: Fright Night
by Scribus Phasmatus
Summary: Around a pale light four apprentices gather and tell each other stories of old. Little do they know that they are not alone. This fanfiction story is set in the world of Dragon Age owned by BioWare. Hope you like it.


Chronicle 4 Magi: Fright night

"Once every year on the darkest autumn night when the stars are out and the full moon shines bright, the vail can be torn and the two worlds collide. All travelers be worn if not afraid, where silvary light dosen't shine, spirits and demons walk at your side until dawn or until death do you part. Run if you must, hide if you can but come dusk and the curse will become your doom."

"What? That can't be true!"said Ronald taking his feet of the table while almost knoking the lanter of it. He was a tall lad, well taller anyway. He wore a white paper helmet on his head with the words noble knight written on it.

"Its true, my mom told me," insisted Ellie who was the youngest amongst them.

"You don't even have a mom." But the truth was that neither did he, or any of them for that matter, atleast not to their knowledge.

"Quiet Ronald! You'll gonna make her cry,"said Charlet holding Ellie closer to her.

"Bah, if I'm gonna break the rules and sleep in the dungeons tonight it might as well be worth the punishment".

With that said Ronald crossed his arms and waited for a reply.

"Apologize, now!"

"Why? no one is scared, except Francis."

"A-a-I was ju-ju-just playing tranquil," said Francis covered head to toes with his blanket.

"See."

"Fine then, I'll make you apologize."

"Are you going to box his ears?" asked Ellie in a low voice.

"No, I'm going to tell a tale, a tale born of truth. The story of the Circle of Magi that came to life" aswered Charlet barely containing her smile.

"Uuuu, is it a scary one?" asked Francis expressing his excitement with shivers of joy.

"Well go on then"said Ellie with blue eyes ever wider standing by Charlet's side.

"On this very night a child was born, born from magic and from love. After his birth his parents sought to flee the circle and give a life for their child underneath a free sky. Alas, they where caught and brought to face the Knight-commander's wrath, so he was to decide their faith. Before they died they begged the Knight-commander to spare their child but his eyes looked merciless.

When the time came for the babe to be slain no Templar lifted his sword not even when ordered, so the commander was to do it himself. Down he went, down in the cellars beneath the ground, where the dark and the cold covered him whole. Cries of the babe echoed from the stony walls growing ever louder, so loud in fact that everyone could hear them, those that stood watch or and those who laid on their pillows. As they wish the cries to end, they did, but the silence only poisoned their sole."

A sound came from dungeons deep dark corners, but nobody seemed startled. Not even Francis, who lost his grip over his blanket revealing his red hair blazing with the rhythm of the flame. They all came closer to the lamp and standing on the edge of their seats listened further.

"Moments later the voices began. Screams. Gosts flu from one wall to another warping the world around them, taking the less fortunate into oblivion. In panic the Knight-capitan struck a fellow mage down and everyone began to fight for their life.

A most curious thing happened next, the world grew silent and slow, eyes were heavy and eager to sleep and the light slowly faded away. A low song sneaked throw the darkness, heard only by those who lay awake. Quickly the song found allies and turned to screams and the true chaos began.

The ceiling cracked, the walls crumbled, the floor collapsed and all where crushed within. All but one, the Commander escaped. After prepping his horse he stopped to gaze upon the horror. Ash and stone, blood and bones, the only thing left was silence. And from the bloody stones and the ashy bones a creature rose to the sky, so tall that it blocked the moon and only darkness was left. Born from stone that laid in waiste, from the once mighty tower, it rose. And from the darkness it spoke and the very air began to shake and shiver. Without a moments thought the knight rushed to his horse and raced towards freedom. But the giant gave chase and as he moved the ground cracked below his feet and open the earth. Trees where sent flying, hole houses fell before his might. As time passed the golem started to crumble and giant pieces of rock fell to the ground, the magic was fading and the commander was overjoyed for freedom was within his reach. He looked back and saw the creature falling behind. In despair the golem unleashed a terrible roar and tore his own arm of and threw it ahead of the Commander, the horse fell, dust covered, he hit the rock and all was dark.

He woke several hours later in the hand of the golem. The golem spoke and the air trembled, his voice grow louder in response to the knights silence. But the knight could not speek he was too week, he could only stare at the colossal creature whose tears fell in blood. The golem unlished another roar and then he crushed him, he crushed the knight and all grew silent once more.

The golem heard something, the horse he thought but it wasn't the horse, it turned half way and the sound grew louder, it was the child born from magic and love. It tried to turn some more but it couldn't, time was up. The sun crept over the mountains, dawn was upon it as was its death. And as he crumbled he thought to himself "there is no greater magic than life itself"."

The silence settled upon the dark room and the children watched the lantern burn. But the cold quickly took its toll and forced the silence be broke.

"You cant scare me," said Roland after gathering his thoughts. "You can't even sacre Francis, right Francis?"

"I dunno, I-I think I b-b-blinked my ears," answered Francis after covering himself with the blanket once more.

"You can't blink your ears," urged Ellie.

"Well how do you know, y-you never tried it."

"Well I for one am fearless, and brave. Knight Roland the Brave and the Almost Fearless Sir Francis."

"Then whats with all that sweat dripping down your nose,"said Charlet ever proud of her advantage.

"There tiers of joy" muttered Roland.

"You were scared fearless knight, now APOLOGIZE!"

"I wouldn't get scared even with that golem at my back"

His words came back to hunt him for his friends stood motionless, their faces petrified by the sight. Roland turned around and saw a dark figure rising ever closer to the roof.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I apologize,I am so sorry."

"You better be." Said the voice from the darkness.

The golem they thought, it was tall and covered in darkness. Francis was under the table in a few seconds, Ellie hid behind Charlet but it was Roland who was in greater danger. With each step the apparition grew larger so Roland took a step back, but one is all he had so he climbed the table. Slowly he shuffled backwards until he was at the edge of the table. Seeing that there is nothing he can do he grabbed the lamp and waited for the shadows to retreat. A great long white beard came first and then a nose and eyes and ears, it wasn't the golem it was the First Enchanter.

"Not scared, are we? Hmm,"said the bearded man. They all started to laugh afterwards, even Roland.

"Well I hope you have a good reason for keeping me up all night, its almost morning, an old man needs his sleep."

"We´re sorry first enchanter we weren't doing anything wrong, we were only telling each other stories," said Charlet as innocently as she could.

"I know, I know, I've been up all night, my chamber is right above you."

"Do you know any scary stories first enchanter,"begged Ellie from behind her chair.

"No, no, of course not,"he returned in a low voice, but looking upon their disappointed faces he forced himself a better reply.

"But I do know that this very tower was built from the rock of the once mighty golem who leveled forest and villages in his wrath, whose victims still hunt its dungeons to this very day. And I also know about a first enchanter whose going to make you tranquil if your not in your rooms in the next five minutes."

So they all jumped from their seats and rushed up the stares like a herd of angry brontos while the first enchanter urged them to be quiet.

After they left he heard a ghostly moan and a light in the darkness appeared, a flickering light, the sinister moan grew stranger and the white flame came ever closer until suddenly it disappeared.

"Thank you for my life" the mage said and left.


End file.
